


The First Time

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Harry's name is Hayden, Kid Fic, Parent Winter Soldier, Super Short Yet Super Fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's so fluffy!, pre-harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: The mission was supposed to be simple: Eliminate the Dursley's and return to base camp in London for mind wipe and cryofreeze, but one little boy will change the course of the Winter Soldier's entire mission.  This will be the first time the Winter Soldier defects.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it! It was just too cute a thought to not write it down! Now I shall share it with you all and let you melt in the fluffy with me!
> 
> Note:  
> Spat' = Sleep

“Daddy” a little voice whispered poking at the Assets cheek lightly knowing that all the movement he’d made trying to get up on the bed had already alerted and awoken his “Daddy” from the light doze that he’d been having trying to recharge from the long drive they’d had that, bothersome enough, Hayden had slept through meaning the little boy was wide awake and would be for another couple of hours before he conked out once again if the Asset didn't do something about it.

The boy had taken to being on the road like a fish to water which always seemed to bring both him and his newly christened “Daddy” more trouble than he’d want the both of them to be in.  The Asset was trying to stay, out, of trouble - not trying to jump into it at any opportunity that he got, because it’d lead his old handlers right to him thus making it impossible to hide Hayden and the innocence the little boy held within his little body.

“Daddy” the little boy said in a sing-song voice seemingly trying to wake his Daddy up.  Opening one eye lazily, the Asset stared at the little black-haired, green-eyed boy for thirty seconds before, using his metal arm, he pulled the little boy into his chest eliciting a giggle from him.  “Spat’” the Asset muttered to him before closing the eye he’d opened once more while pulling the four year old closer to his chest to make him more secure.

The little boy protested and wiggled around for another few minutes before, seeming to concede defeat, Hayden laid up against the Assets chest allowing his body heat to lull him into back into a peaceful slumber.  At times like these, the Asset wonders what had caused him to go against his programming, what had this little boy done to him that caused him to defect from his handlers, but, he never got any answers - just more questions which, he knew, he’d never get the answers too.

Using his metal hand to cover the area where the little boy’s heart was on his back, he made sure that, should someone target the area while the Asset rested, that no harm would come to the little boy he was starting to see more and more as his own rather than a perplexing problem that he couldn’t seem to figure out.  After all, the Asset dug his grave - he might as well lie in it.


End file.
